The present invention relates to a suction cleaner comprising a housing with a filter bag and a suction fan driven by a motor. In particular, the invention relates to a portable suction cleaner of this kind.
Portable suction cleaners are known which are carried by a strap on a shoulder. Suction cleaners provided with two shoulder straps are also known which are carried on the back like a rucksack. These known suction cleaners have a number of drawbacks, such as to load the spine and being difficult to put on, and in that the shoulder straps obstruct the arm movements of the user during the cleaning operation.